Computerized systems are commonly used to deliver digital content, such as audio, video, graphical and textual presentations. Many different types of presentations are possible. One example of such presentations are training or educational presentations.
Various methods may be used to deliver digital content. Some systems deliver content over networks. In these systems, a server typically stores the content and a client system connects over a network to the server and requests that the content be downloaded to the client. The content can then be presented on the client system, either after the download is completed or as the content is being downloaded (e.g. streaming media based systems). Downloading content over a network provides a convenient way to provide on-demand presentations, however for large presentations, and in particular for multi-media presentations, the amount of data to be transferred typically requires a high-speed network connection in order for the presentation to be played satisfactorily. Additionally, the client system may need to be connected to a corporate LAN or intranet in order to access the content. This is not always possible or convenient for employees that travel frequently (e.g. sales representatives) that desire access to the digital content.
Digital content may also be distributed on computer-readable media, such as CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, memory sticks, USB flash drives and the like. Distributing content using computer-readable media has the advantage the a high speed network connection is not required in order to utilize the content, and large presentations may be distributed on computer-readable media that have adequate storage capacity. However, there are also significant disadvantages. A first disadvantage is that the media may be lost or stolen. Replacing lost or stolen media may be costly, and in fact may equal the original purchase price for the content.
A further disadvantage is that computer-readable media may typically be easily copied and redistributed without the content provider's knowledge or compensation. While several mechanisms have been developed to deal with this problem, including digital rights management software and encryption mechanisms, such mechanisms typically require special software to be installed on the user's computer, and can also decrease the performance of a computer system due to the increased overhead involved in decrypting the content.
In view of the above-mentioned issues, there is a need in the art for the inventive subject matter described below.